hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Kittredge
Margaret Mildred Kittredge (b. May 19th, 1923), otherwise known as Kit Kittredge, was an American amateur journalist and author, and the protagonist of the Kit Kittredge: An American Girl book series. Personality Kit was named after her mother and an aunt on her father's side, most likely Aunt Millie. She was known to be on the tomboyish side of things, unlike her friend Ruthie Smithens. She enjoys baseball, and her favorite player is Ernie Lombardi, the catcher for the Cincinnati Reds. She sees herself as a journalist and a factual writer, as she was often writing along with her friends for a small newsletter that they made up. Kit hates change, and doesn't feel like wanting to be spoon-fed by charities, instead preferring to learn how to catch the big fish herself, which spurs her fascination with the spunky, independent pilot Amelia Earhart. She can be incessantly proud at times, but eventually she learns to swallow it, and tackle her problems with thrift, cleverness and antics. She loves country life, and the great outdoors. Downfall parody universe Kit first appeared in Hitler Encounters a Goebbels Impersonator, where a friend of hers tried to make a Goebbels impression in front of her. She made her first bunker appearance in Gunsche encounters a visitor at the Bunker, where in she tries to pay a visit and eventually meets up with Otto Günsche, who asked as to how did she manage to get in. While she isn't that of a career prankster, as she prefers to be on the reporting side of things than being on the headlines herself, she learned in the bunker that she was also good at ranting, perhaps even better and straight-to-the-point compared to Burgdorf, despite not being able to rant as fast as the general. It was also mentioned (and implied) by Burgdorf that Kit's bobbed hair is actually a wig, a nod to the real-life American Girl dolls in which the hair isn't hard-rooted and are glued to the head, and to Abigail Breslin who had to wear a blond wig for her role, being that she has darker hair than her character (although dying it can also be an option). Burgdorf also sarcastically commented that it was Jodl who deserved to wear Kit's headpiece. Kittredge was also one of the key people behind the Occupy The Führerbunker movement, wherein she asked several female Red Army soldiers to occupy the bunker. Her treehouse at Cincinnati, Ohio used to serve as her headquarters, but she now usually works at the Führerbunker ever since she took over control of the Reich. It is still yet to be known if she will come up with her own parody crew like what Joseph Stalin, Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock, and Muammar al-Gaddafi did in their respective regimes. Quotes *''"WIR SIND KEINE EIERVERKÄUFER!"'' (We're not egg sellers!) *''"All my life, I always wanted to be a reporter,"'' Gallery File:Kit Downfall.jpg|Kit as she appears in the bunker. File:Kittredge Family photo.jpg|Family photo, circa 1934 File:Kit Kittredge smashed.jpg|Kit after spending an hour boozing with Burgdorf. File:Vlcsnap-3561.png|She was also known to be extremely proficient in handling firearms. File:MadTV Kittredge.jpg|Kittredge as she appeared on Mad. Complete with freckles and shit. File:Stone-faced Kit.jpg|She seems to have been contemplating on her life or something. Back Up w2.jpg|The 2091riveraisrael & Kit Kittredge Legion was founded by Kit In 29 November 2011. External links *Burgdorf challenges Kittredge to a Rant-Off *United Nazi War: Kit's Escape *United Nazi War: Kit's Revenge Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Fictional characters‎ Category:Females Category:Kittredge Parodies Category:United Nazi War Troopers